Known vehicle wheel balancers have the drawback either of being rudimentary and requiring several operations for computation and successive testing, or on the contrary of being sophisticated in the sense of requiring a tree-structured program that indicates to the operator a series of operations to be followed in a certain order and requires the operator to recommence the sequence of operations when the sequence has been partially or poorly executed.